


Dripping

by Turnandfacethepaige



Series: Seven [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Felching, Lance in lingerie, Lotor being manipulative, M/M, Quintessence Fucking, only a little tho, thats what I’m calling it from now on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnandfacethepaige/pseuds/Turnandfacethepaige
Summary: And when such a beautiful boy was asking so beautifully for him - well. How could he say no?





	Dripping

**Author's Note:**

> And I’m back! I’m so sorry for not posting anything Voltron related for a while, it’s been pretty busy these last few months. But hey, I’ve got a series to finish and an audience to please, so here I am XD
> 
> I also want to say something about Seven, but it’s probably going to be a bit long, so I’ll put it in the end notes so you guys can get straight to the action ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lotor raised a hand to his forehead, pushing away the damp hair that had fallen down across his sweating face, tucking it back behind his ear.

Below him, Lance whined into the satin sheets; a spoilt whine that demanded him to start again. Lotor’s smile widened into a breathless, smug grin.

Lance hadn’t been like this two hours ago, when he had hissed and spat and snarled at Lotor when he had injected him with a modified drop of quintessence, designed to turn anyone who came into contact with it a begging wreck, who’d sit pliant and still for anyone who’d give them the friction.

But now, two hours gone, and three orgasms plucked from his flushed body, he was a drooling, soaking mess, lying head first in a pile of pillows, and ass up into the air.

His bralette had been torn in two by Lotor as if it were rice paper, and was now lying somewhere in bits by the bed. The panties had lasted only a little longer, with Lotor clawing his way through the wet silk to get to Lance’s slick, molten insides, and the remaining scraps had slipped off Lance and the bed as Lotor had slammed into him.

He reached for him, running a hand down Lance’s back, delighting in the same shiver it plucked from him and the slight jerk of his hips. He rested his hand there, bringing it down to the swell of his ass, before slipping down, fingers sinking in and kneading his left cheek, glassily watching the contrast of cold purple sinking into warm brown.

Lotor sighed, and relaxed back against his heels as the warmth of his own orgasm curled lazily in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t felt this content in months.

He looked down to where he was buried deep within Lance’s delicious, suckling heat. Reaching down, he began to pull himself gingerly from within him, wincing when Lance whimpered and accidentally clenched down on his dick, his thighs twitching.

Grunting slightly, he settled back down on the mattress. He rested his hand on Lance’s hot, damp lower back, slipping down to knead his ass, glassily watching how his fingers sank into the plump warm flesh.

It was then that he noticed the tiny peep of white, just below the crease of his left cheek, the colour stark in contrast to his skin.

He knew that Lance had cum three times - at least. Knew from the stickiness beneath his thighs and the wetness on the sheets - but he couldn’t remember how many times he himself had; or indeed how _many_.

Running an empire was a busy job, one that didn’t allow more than a quick jerk off every now and again, and he hadn’t been able to truly relax and enjoy himself with Lance for a good long time; and Lance’s body, so beautiful wrapped in the lace and silk that hugged his every dip and curve, lustily revealing acres of soft, supple skin, made his dick twitch with a sudden rush of blood, and he knew he would have to take his time, or else he would spill months of pent up frustration all across Lance’s bralette and cute panties.

He had held his orgasm off until he was hilt deep in Lance’s silky, scorching guts, the boy’s earlobe between his teeth, fingers squeezing plump, puffy nipples in a way that made Lance howl, when he had snarled, snapped his hips and cum so violently that his eyes had rolled into the back of his head.

But then Lance had started whimpering, complaining _he_ hadn’t cum, started writhing in his lap, making little noises that got the blood straight back to Lotor’s crotch. Seeing Lance acting so debauched, helplessly begging for him, and wanting to see him wrecked and fucked out, Lotor had greedily obliged; fucking Lance again and again until he had wrung three shuddering, wailing orgasms from him.

He had been so focused on Lance, on pounding him into the mattress, he had lost count of his own orgasms.

Lotor slowly reached out with his other hand, caressing Lance’s cheek and with his thumbs, spread his cheeks apart, exposing his hole to his gaze in one slow sinful move.

Lance squirmed in his grip, legs twisting at the action that bared him open to the room and Lotor’s hard gaze.

It was better than Lotor thought - as he stared at the sloppy gape of Lance’s hole, the puffy pink rim that looks so sweet and tender around the pool of cum that oozed slowly of the boy, running down the backs of his legs, to the bed itself.

His cheeks began to heat up, flushing indigo, the longer he stared, knowing he had been the one to stuff Lance up like this, fuck him again and again until his body could no longer hold what Lotor had given him.

From above, Lance nervously reached down to where Lotor was, clumsily trying to reach where he was spread open, with only the angle itself preventing him from doing so.

He whispered, voice soft from screaming and slightly thick with the quintessence, ‘W-what is it?’

Lotor licked his lips and said hoarsely, ‘You should see what you look like, Lance. You’re _dripping_.’

He heard Lance swallow. ‘With - c-cum?’

He said it hesitantly, almost in horrified awe, as though he himself couldn’t believe what his body was doing.

Lotor murmured, unable to move his eyes away, ‘Yes.’

Lance squirmed a little, adjusting to the position, the movement causing a thick glob to slip from his insides and drool slowly down his sac.

He squeaked, hand snapping back to attempt to grab himself, nearly wriggling from Lotor’s grip.

‘Lance?’

‘It tickles - it - it feels _weird_. It’s - it’s not - ,’ his voice faltered, ‘It’s not coming _out_ , is it?’

Lotor opened his mouth to answer, drawing in breath to begin his sentence, when it struck him. It amazed him, how he had never thought of it all the other times he had pulled Lance into bed with him, and it curled, sinful and greedy within his gut.

His mouth watered at the thought of it, and he left go of Lance’s ass and leaned back up, covering his body with his own, until his mouth was at his ear.

‘Darling,’ he murmured lowly, making Lance freeze almost instantly, ‘You’re absolutely soaking; you’re practically stuffed to the brim.’

He heard Lance swallow heavily, and he let his tongue dart out to lick his lips, purposefully making sure that the tip would brush against the delicate shell of Lance’s ear.

‘We need to clean you up, sweet thing. Only, I’m afraid I haven’t got a towel ready for you.’

Lance whispered, voice croaky, ‘But then what are you going to clean me with?’

Lotor grinned, excitement rushing into his guts, and he rumbled, low and sultry against his ear, ‘Why, my tongue, darling.’

A stunned silence followed. Lance had practically stopped breathing from surprise.

Lotor continued, ‘That won’t be a problem, will it? I’d hate to get this bed messy, and I’m sure that you won’t like it if I use a towel to clean you - ah - down there. It wouldn’t be very comfortable, would it? if I do it with my mouth, it’ll be much, much nicer for you.’

He knew the effect that he had on Lance when he made his voice just a little deeper, lilted it at questions, knew that Lance found it too sugary sweet to ignore, liked the praise too much to shove him away.

He knew that deep down, no matter how much Lance protested, with quintessence or not, the moment Lotor began to ask him what he wanted in bed, suggested the best way he could enjoy himself, that he would practically be tripping himself up to spread his legs for him.

Sure enough, Lance nodded jerkily, almost nervously, like he wasn’t sure of what was going to happen next.

Lotor smiled. ‘Don’t worry, my darling. I’ll make sure you enjoy every minute of it. Now-‘ he reached out and gently pressed down on Lance’s shoulders, ‘I’m going to need you to lie down for me.’

Lance followed the weight of his hand, lying down against the sheets, turning his face to the side of the pillow, his side profile outlined against it.

Lotor smirked, resting his hands against his shoulders, rubbing a soothing pattern into his skin, before running them down to his ass, gently spreading his legs apart. He scooted back, lying down on his stomach, bringing his legs up behind him to ensure he didn’t fall off the edge of the bed, before bringing his face down to Lance’s ass.

It wasn’t that this angle was unusual. If anything, he was used to getting an eyeful of Lance’s backside whenever he wanted it. It was, however, slightly strange to see it dripping his cum, and so close to his face.

He gently spread his cheeks apart, pressed his mouth to the hot skin, tongue slipping out, and sliding into Lance’s guts.

The effect was almost immediate. Lance gasped as though he had been shocked, legs snapping together over Lotor’s head, body jerking away so that Lotor nearly lost his hold on him, and managed to splutter out, voice breathless and wet, ‘Again - do it _again!_ ’

And when such a beautiful boy was asking so beautifully for him - well. How could he say no?

Bringing his elbows up to force slim thighs apart, Lotor pushed his face deeper into the hot, wet space, and pressing his lips directly to the sloppy hole, sucked the skin, tongue darting in to lick away and clean his insides.

The taste of it hardly mattered - it was merely something to push to the back of his mind and think about later - not when Lance was squealing like a piglet above him, hands scrabbling for a hold in the silky sheets, his voice cracking and rising in pitch with each swipe of his tongue.

It flowed through him, this knowledge that he had done this, so easily, curling within him, even as his jaw grew numb from the angle, and he had to pay attention to where his thighs were so that he wouldn’t fall off and smack his head on the floor.

For all the ridiculous positioning he was in, for all the lingerie he had to force Lance to wear, for all the quintessence he had to jab into the boy to make him lie still for him, for all the effort it took to fuck one human, it was worth more than gold to him.

Not merely because he had some time to himself, and had some eye candy to lighten up his long rule, though both were enticing.

But because underneath the surface was something far, far greater.

Lotor had spent most of his life in the shadows of Zarkon’s shame, the lowly half-breed, the filthy mongrel who had deemed himself undeserving of the Galran empire the minute he had entered this world screaming and crying. The child who had had it drummed into him that he was an unfit ruler, an unstable heir, a boy who would grow into a worthless man, unable to achieve anything.

But now?

Now that lowly half-breed was ruler of an empire that had conquered the stars, had decimated planets, and had torn apart the very team that had been his father’s downfall. Now, the mongrel had caused Voltron to fracture from his theft of one of their paladins, who were now crumbling as they desperately sought to find their lost boy.

Now the emperor of the Galra had in his silken, glorious bed, the blue paladin, wailing and begging for him to go _faster, harder, more, more, **more**._

At the thought of what the faces of those old fools who had sneered and jeered at him as a child would look like as he slowly took apart a defender of the universe with his tongue alone, Lotor smiled, closing his eyes, and devoured Lance’s hole even more, nose pressed to his taint, licking away more and more, hooking his arms around the boys hips.

His greed was overtaking him - the craving for Lance’s cries and wails making him exaggerate his movements, making his licks more sloppy, sucking forcefully at the hot skin, his nails digging into the soft flesh in his attempt to make Lance howl above him.

He wanted more than just this body, beautiful and sultry as it was. He wanted to revel in the knowledge that he had beaten all of those doddering fools who had looked down on him from day one. He wanted to glut himself on knowing he had succeeded all of them; they, who now laboured and toiled beneath him, grovelling at his feet for mercy whenever they made the simplest of errors-

But most of all, the glowing pride he felt, knowing that he had done what his father had never done.

Beneath his fingers, he could feel the delicate muscles in Lance’s legs and ass begin to tremble and jump, his thighs begin to tighten, and Lance’s voice rising from squeals and wails to breathless gasps.

‘L-Lotor-‘

He pressed his face in deeper.

‘ _Lotor_.’

He brought his fingers down to the hole, hooking them against the skin.

‘ _Lotor!_ ’

He spread them, opening him up to his tongue and mouth, spearing his tongue into the boy and dipping his fingertips into the wet, slick walls.

Lance gurgled as though he’d been stabbed. His body jerked violently, spasming against Lotor’s face, muscles tensing to the point that Lotor could feel their hardness against him, even under the softness of skin.

He shuddered, and then let out a gasp of air, as though he’d been holding it for hours, before dropping, boneless, to the bed.

He was too overstimulated after that, crying as Lotor attempted to lick his skin again, his hand shooting into his hair and pushing him back and out from between his legs.

Lotor drew himself up slowly, keen eyes watching Lance. He was shaking, teeth chattering, his skin so sweaty that the pillow was beginning to grow damp beneath him. Lotor reached out, noting the wince that came when his hand touched his flushed skin, and gently rolled him over onto his back.

The action seemed to calm him, allowing him to relax a little as he was returned to a more comfortable position. His breathing was starting to slow down, returning to normal, no longer gasping heaves. Soon, the shaking subsided, and he slowly stretched his limbs out, sinking into the soft bedding, lying sprawled and fucked out on his back, dick finally soft, his stomach wet with cum and sweat; his eyes were deep and dark, eyelids hooded with a sleepy satisfaction.

Lotor watched as his tongue flicked out, watching with unabashed greed as he licked his swollen mouth, and raised his arms out to him, struggling to keep his limbs up as his exhaustion creeped in.

He whined, making slow grabby motions, and Lotor knew this was Lance’s way of asking him to come closer, and snuggle up with him. He always did this once when they had fucked under the influence of quintessence. The afterglow made him a cuddly, clingy little thing that craved his warmth, and would curl up sweetly against him to sleep soundly for a good couple of hours. Then he would awaken, filled with disgust, and return to normal, hissing and spitting at him to leave him alone.

But that was never a problem. All it would take was a quick little jab of quintessence to make him squirming and ready for him, and he had a ready supply of it at his fingertips.

As he leant down to lie next to Lance, who mewled and curled up around him the minute his back hit the bed, he thought of how the paladins would have reacted to seeing their friend like this, how horrified they would be.

How he craved that - to see his enemies broken down by the most cruelest of strokes. Perhaps he could do that later, send them a video of him fucking Lance, wrapped in silk and satin in the colours of the Galra empire, eyes lidded and skin glistening, a little collar on to show them who he belonged to, and watch, with satisfaction as they screamed and vilified him for what he had done.

To see the power he had over this boy - the power he had over so many simply with one little drop of quintessence - was almost arousing, slaking his greed for triumph and power that had started so long ago.

But most of all, and Lotor smirked as Lance began to drift off as his head lay pillowed on his chest, he wondered what kind of look his father would wear if he could see his greatest shame.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> To be honest, this one is now officially the hardest fic out of Seven to have written. I wrote half of it out in May, but realised half way through that it was told from Lotor’s POV rather than Lance’s, like how the other four fics have been, and decided to scrap it and try again, only every attempt sucked. I left it in my folder because I didn’t know how to finish it and came across it yesterday and realised that from Lotor’s view wasn’t actually bad, and it meant I could explore things from his view point. I still feel like it’s a bit cringey and cliched, but I figured that if you’re going to try something new in fic writing or writing in general then you have to take risks, and if my risk is cringey dirty talk then so be it. 
> 
> On another note, I realised back in May that it had been a year since I first started Seven. It’s one of my first series, and my first real smutty fics that I’ve published. It’s also my most popular series and I’ve gotten so many lovely comments from readers that cheer me right up. Thank you so very much to everyone for leaving kudos and comments - they really make such a difference and they are the best motivator. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 
> 
> But now that I’ve got this done I can finally get settled down to write some nice fluffy Lancelot! I’ve said it before but I’ll say it again; I write too much dark stuff for this ship and we need something nice and cute, especially since season 7 when the VLD writers did my boy Lotor dirty smh. Fluffy Lancelot is best Lancelot


End file.
